Friendship Advances
by Reckutx
Summary: What would happen if Ash had a crush on May? What if May liked Ash back? Advanceshipping (Ash x May) Takes place after Battle Frontier, Ash is re-challenging the Hoenn League. I don't own cover image I found it on Google.


A/N: All right so here is a little story for you guys while I fix my computer (If you have no idea what I'm talking about with my computer, go to my profile and it says what all is wrong with it and what I'm doing to fix it as of 4/25/2013). I figured out how to upload from my iPhone. (Its not easy, but it works) The way this will work is "Text" is someone speaking, and (text) is a translation for a Pokémon. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: Pokémon and all of it's characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri, The Pokémon Company, Creatures Inc., GAMEFREAK, and Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Kiss

It's a beautiful spring day in Hoenn with newly blooming flowers and lush green forests filled with Pokémon. And where there are Pokémon, there are Pokémon trainers. Whether they be battling or just passing through, Pokémon trainers are bound to have good times in a place like this. With that in mind, let's see what today brings for our heroes.

"Well, this looks like a good spot for lunch." said a young man with brown spikey hair and squinting eyes.

"Yeah, good call Brock." said one of Brock's best friends, a 17-year-old boy with raven hair. He was wearing a red hat, and a blue slip on jacket when he ran up behind Brock.

"Pika pika!" (This is great!) said the little yellow mouse Pokémon on the boy's shoulder.

"Ash! Brock! Wait for us!" yelled a young brown haired, blue eyed 16-year-old girl who had an 11-year-old black haired boy with glasses running beside her. The girl was wearing a tight red top with a matching red bandana, and black biker shorts under a white skirt; whereas the boy had a simple green collared t shirt and white shorts.

"C'mon May, Hurry up! You too Max!" Ash yelled back at them.

"Just because you're hungry, Ash, doesn't mean we all have to run to get somewhere to eat." Max told the older boy.

"Look, we're all here, so let's get ready to eat." Brock said.

"Hey May, let's go get some firewood for Brock." Ash suggested to the brunette.

"Oh, um, ok Ash." May said nervously. Ash had been asking to do things alone with her for about a week now, and she got more nervous each time.

"Alright. Pikachu, stay here and help Brock with the vegetables, ok buddy?" Ask asked his electric partner.

"Pika!" (You got it!) the mouse Pokémon said.

"Great! Let's go May!"

"Alright." May got up and followed Ash into the woods.

"Wait, I don't have any vegetables out yet..." Brock mumbled to himself. "What's Ash planning?" He thought about it for a second. "...Meh, it's probably nothing."

"Hm? You say something Brock?" Max asked the breeder.

"Oh it's nothing, Max. I was just thinking to myself about what to make for lunch." Brock lied.

"Well if you ask me, I'd wanna have your amazing stew." Max suggested.

"Alright, stew it is!" Brock decided.

"Yeah!" Max cheered.

* * *

_"Wow, we're really deep in the forest. I can barely even see the sky..."_ May was with Ash collecting firewood while looking at the forest tree tops when...

"WHAH!" May screemed as she tripped over a root, dropping all the firewood she was holding.

"May!" Ash ran and caught her bridal style right before she hit the ground. "You ok?" he asked. May just stared into his brown eyes. "Hello? Earth to May! You alive?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." May snapped out of her daydream. Ash helped her to her feet.

"Wow May, what was that all about? You zoned out for, like, two minutes." Ash said jokingly. She was actually out for only a few seconds.

"Sorry Ash, I...um...thought I saw Team Rocket's balloon." she lied. _"Smooth one May, seeing Team Rocket's balloon in a forest where you can barely see the sky."_ May scolded herself for the lame excuse.

"Well, better safe than sorry!" Ash said.

_"Wait, did he seriously believe that?"_ May wondered.

Ash's heart started to speed up _"Ok, this is it. I have to tell her this time."_ he thought.

"May, I've kinda been meaning to tell you somthing..." he began.

May's heart started to race. _"Is he...? No, he couldn't be. He's way too dense... Or is he...?"_ she wondered.

"We've been friends for years now, and... well..." Ash couldn't think of a way to put what he was trying to say. _"Do I just flat out say 'May, I love you.'? Or would that be too straight forward?"_ he thought.

"And?" May's heart was almost bursting out of her chest at this point. _"Oh my gosh, he is..."_

"And, well... I-" Ash looked away from May's face and at the gound. "I, um... I kinda like you... a lot..." Ash could feel his face turn red.

"R-really?" May asked, still amazed that this was actually happening. "I... I like you too..."

That instantly caused Ash to look back at her. "For real? Like, this isn't some sort of sick joke Misty came up with?"

"Um... Ash, I haven't talked to Misty since the time we first met."

"O-oh, sorry. I just know Misty used to have a crush on me and thought she might have been jealous." Ash said.

"Misty? Jealous of me? For what?"

"For what we both just said."

This caused the two to blush and look away again.

"Ash?"

"Yeah May?"

"Do you really like me... Or am I just dreaming...?"

"I really do..."

"Ash..."

May then surprised Ash by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. After a few seconds he got over his shock and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After what seemed like hours, but was actually just a few minutes, they broke apart.

"Well this sucks." Ash said, seemingly out of the blue.

"What? Why?" May asked.

"Now I don't wanna go back." Ash explained.

May giggled at the comment. "Should we tell them?" she asked.

"Brock, maybe. But definitely not Max."

"Agreed. That would be a nightmare." May thought about all the annoying things her brother would do if he found out that she and her secret crush had started dating.

"Well, we've been gone a lot longer than we should have. Let's head back." Ash said.

"Alright." May collected the sticks she had dropped and followed Ash back to the camp.

* * *

Brock turned to see Ash and May returning with the firewood. "What kept ya? We were starting to get worried."

"Sorry Brock, we kinda got lost." Ash lied.

"You sure you weren't making out?" Max asked.

"Max, what on earth would give you that idea?" May asked. Ash's eyes widened. That was what they had just been doing, yet May was acting like the thought of it was ridiculous.

"Just the fact that you were gone alone with Ash, who you have a cru-" Max was cut off by May covering his mouth with her hand.

"I have no idea what he's talking about!" she said, facing Ash with a huge grin like she was keeping it a secret.

"Ok than... On a different note, let's get cooking! C'mon Pikachu, let's finish those vegetables." Brock said.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Piiika piiika!" (Woo hoo! Brock's food!) Pikachu cheered, thinking about how amazing Brock's homemade Pokémon food was.

"Hey May, wanna battle while we wait?" Ash asked.

"Depends on who's battling," May told him. "Last time I battled Glalie I ended up an ice sculptue, remember?"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Ash said. "I'm the one who had to un-freeze you with Torkoal, and then Glalie and I had to apologize for three days!"

May giggled at that last part "Ok. Maybe I went a little overboard on the apology."

"Maybe?! You went way overboard!" Ash yelled, yet he managed to keep a joking tone.

"Well what's done is done." May said. "Now, who to battle with..."

"Ya know, May, Wartortle could use some more practice." Max suggested.

"All right than, I'll use Sceptile to give her a challenge." Ash said.

"Don't think that it'll be a big one, Ash!" May said.

"All right than, let's go!" Ash ran to one side of the clearing while May went to the other.

"Wartortle, c'mon out!" May exclaimed as she threw the red and white orb that was Wartortle's Pokéball. It popped open in mid-air and a white flash of light came out. Soon after Wartortle appeared from it.

"Tortle, war!" the blue turtle Pokémon said.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash said his favorite line and sent out Sceptile in a flash of light just like Wartortle had moments ago.

"Sceptile..." Sceptile put in his signiture twig.

"Start us off strong, use Bullet Seed!" Ash commanded, and Sceptile did just that. He shot a barrage of small, bullet-like seeds at Wartortle, who took the hit head on.

"Wartortle! Are you ok?" May asked the turtle Pokémon. "That was a direct hit."

"War! Tortle, war!" Wartortle boasted, showing that she could take a hit.

"Oh yeah? Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled. The leaves on Sceptile's wrists became blades as he ran at Wartortle.

"Wartortle, dodge it! Then use Skull Bash!" May told her Pokémon. Wartortle jumped to the left of Sceptile, dodging the attack, and then launched into a Skull Bash attack, hitting Sceptile in the side.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle yelled as she hit her mark. Sceptile slid back a good bit from the hit.

"Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

"Sceptile!" Sceptile ran at blinding speeds to attack Wartortle.

"Oh no, Wartortle!" May screamed as Wartortle was hit by a speeding grass type.

"Finish this, Leaf Blade!" Ash commanded.

"Scep!" Sceptile slashed with his wrist blades and hit Wartortle across her chest.

"Waaar!" Wartortle hit the ground and was knocked out.

"Sceptile"

"...return..." May returned her Wartortle to her Pokéball, as did Ash with Sceptile. "Good job, Wartortle."

"Wow, that was a powerful Skull Bash attack that Wartortle did." Ash said afterwards.

"But we still lost..."

"C'mon May, you were at two disadvantages." Ash explained, trying to cheer her up. "For one, Seceptile is a whole evolution above Wartortle. Add the fact that he was a grass type, and that sets you way behind. You would have easily beaten any of my other Poké-" Ash realized that he was actually making the situation worse and stopped.

"May, I'm sorry. I'm not making this better am I?"

"Smooth one, Ash." Max said.

"Hey! No comments from the peanut gallery!"

May giggled at the fact that Max was annoying Ash instead of just her.

"All right! Lunch is ready everyone!" Brock announced to the group.

"Sweet! Lunch time!" Ash said.

"This time I'm gonna be first!" Max said as he ran ahead of Ash and May.

"C'mon May, let's go eat." Ash held out his hand. May took it, and together they walked to the table for lunch.

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me what you think of this. This is my first Pokémon fic (although I read them all the time). I might also be making a Pearlshipping (Ash x Dawn) story sometime in the future, but it won't be for awhile. (For those wondering, I support both Advance and Pearlshipping) Reviews and constructive critisism are welcome, but no flames please! Updates on this will be completely random as I am still trying to fix my computer. Please review, and I hope you liked it! Also, if you wish to battle he in Pokémon B/W/B2/W2/HG/SS/D/P/PL (yes, I did have to list all of them) just PM me and I'll see if I can (no legendaries, any lvl) Just a warning, all of my Pokémon are lv 100 and EV trained. [insert intimidation here]


End file.
